


Ruffled Feathers

by Yuletide (Zebra)



Series: Advent Challenge: Christmas Round 2011 [23]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Advent Calendar - Day 23, Advent Challenge 2011, Beta Wanted, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Moon's stuck in a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffled Feathers

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

Sailor Moon valiantly fought against the tears.

"Sorry, Usagi."

Mamoru really tried to be careful.

"Come on, you crybaby. It's your fault because you didn't look where you were going.”

And Sailor Mars was angry, because she had a date right about now.

Sailor Mercury sighed. The monster of the day had been dusted easily, but the aftermath took longer than expected.

And nobody had expected that Sailor Moon would get stuck in a tree, feathers entangled in the limbs.

She had tried pulling out, but the tree wouldn't yield. Sailor Mars had suggested simply cutting the stuck feathers off, a suggestion which had had Sailor Moon using her ultrasonics.

In the end the rescue fell to Tuxedo Mask who was up in the selfsame tree, untangling feather by feather. And Sailor Mercury full well expected him to be the one to smooth all those ruffled feathers, too.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
